Don et contredon
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: Après un combat sur Lyoko, le comportement d'Odd se modifie de manière inquiétante.


Don et contre-don

Ecrit par Kizuna, le 6 mai 2004

Histoire de la rubrique Fan Fiction du site home.tele2.fr/codelyoko/

Yumi était particulièrement mal entourée et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide rapidement. Elle se débrouilla tout de même pour abattre deux kankrelas qui s'étaient montrés un peu trop entreprenant et déjà un méga-tank s'était entiché d'elle. Voilà une situation bien délicate, mais à peine se le fît-elle remarquer qu'une salve la frappa dans le dos, la jetant à terre, abassourdie.   
Le sang d'Ulrick ne fit qu'un tour et oubliant les deux crabes qui l'occupaient il courut au bord du précipice pour s'élancer vers le chemin parallèle où se trouvait Yumi.   
Odd eût juste le temps de se retourner pour reçevoir de plein fouet une salve verte d'une escadrille de frelions.   
- Tiens ? Ils se mettent au vert.   
Ulrick avait été très ambitieux ; la distance ne lui avait pas paru aussi grande de là-haut ; surtout qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'un kankrela le fixait dangereusement.   
Empruntant une voie plus sûr, Odd se précipita vers un embranchement, suivit de Aelita et d'une petite escorte surexcitée.   
Ulrick parvînt enfin de l'autre côté et alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre il se reprit juste à temps pour se précipiter sur Yumi et lui faire éviter le très dangereux tir du méga-tank qui l'instant d'après était réduit en poussière par Odd.   
- Eheh ! la cavalerie arrive ! lança-t-il.   
- Mouais, ben tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de cette cavalerie là !   
Yumi lui pointait du doigt la petite troupe qui les collait de près. Cette fois-ci Xana avait mis le paquet.   
- Bon, avant tout il faut protéger Aelita et lui permettre de désactiver la tour !   
- Euh…Ulrick ? s'inquiéta Aelita, Il n'y a pas de tour activée…   
En effet, malgré les pulsations, aucune tour ne semblait activée.   
- Et bien dans ce cas…   
Chacun partit dans une direction différente. Yumi se vengea habilement du petit kankrela et poursuivit sur sa lancée vengeresse.   
Odd fît de même, s'occupant des frelions et surtout de l'étrange frelion vert. Finalement le dernier sbire se désintégra.   
- Dévirtualisation !   
  
De retour sur Terre, ils rejoignirent Jérémie qui avait les yeux rivés sur son écran, une moue dubitative imprimée sur son visage.   
- Ça c'est bizarre, c'est bien la première fois que Xana attaque sans activer de tour…   
- Ne t'en fais pas Jérémie, l'essentiel c'est d'avoir pu protéger Aelita. N'est-ce pas Yumi ?   
Mais alors qu'Ulrick prononcait ces derniers mots, Yumi se détourna avec une mine énervée. "Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? interrogea Ulrick.   
- Le problème ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, mais ce que tu as fait ! "   
Yumi s'en alla sans se retourner. Odd suivit du regard sa démarche pressée poursuivit par un Ulrick pour le moins interloqué.   
- Alors là, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes…   
- Arrête Odd, c'est pas le moment.   
- Ben c'est quand le moment alors ?   
Jérémie eu un haussement d'épaules et sortit à son tour.   
  
Ils arrivèrent bruyamment au parc, Ulrick tentant de s'expliquer face à une Yumi on ne peut plus mystérieuse quand à la cause de son énervement. Soudain, alors qu'Odd fermait la bouche d'égout, ils aperçurent Milly, tout juste cachée par un arbre. "Zut ! Elle nous a vu, paniqua Jérémie.   
- Non, c'est bon, elle avait le dos tourné, le rassura Yumi.   
- On a eu chaud cette fois.   
- Ben faut dire qu'avec le boucan que vous faites, ça ne serait pas étonnant que ça attire quelques curieux, remarqua Odd avec un petit sourire narquois. "   
Les autres se contentèrent de l'ignorer et passèrent près de Milly en direction des bâtiments. A ce moment, le visage d'Odd s'assombrit d'un coup. Il s'arrêta net.   
- Ben quoi ?, renchérit Ulrick, c'est bon on voulait pas te vexer.   
Au même moment Milly, s'apercevant de leur présence s'enfuit en courant. La petite bande la suivirent des yeux.   
- Je me demande qu'est-ce qui lui arrive. Ça serait pas pour elle que tu tires une tête pareil Odd ?   
Mais quand Yumi se retourna Odd arborait déjà son sourire légendaire.   
- Très drôle Yumi, vraiment super marrant.   
Le son de la cloche retentit, les rappelant à la dure réalité des cours.   
  
"Alors si vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de dire, Hervé dîtes-moi ce qui provoque les éruptions volcaniques, demanda le professeur.   
- Euh…je pense que…enfin ce doit-être à cause de, bégaya celui-ci, à cause des tremblements de terre ? "   
Odd ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de dépit accompagné d'une expression de négation sur le visage. Jérémie se tourna vers lui avec la même expression qui se changea rapidement en surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'Odd faisait une tête identique.   
"Oui ! Vous avez raison de faire cette tête Odd, cette réponse est fausse mon cher Hervé, dit le professeur, alors Odd, quelle est donc la réponse ?   
- Hum ! Excusez-moi…j'ai terriblement mal au ventre et si je ne cours pas immédiatement où vous savez et bien….   
- Qu…   
Mais le professeur n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Odd se précipitait dans le couloir, rouge de honte. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Jérémie à Ulrick.   
- Je crois qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse c'est tout…lui répondit-il   
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu as vu son expression tout à l'heure ? Lui qui ne comprend pas un mot au cour d'habitude…   
- Jérémie, Ulrick ! Un peu de silence ! "   
Jérémie se retourna perplexe.   
  
Odd ne savait pas trop où aller. L'essentiel c'était avant tout de ne pas se faire remarquer par le prof de gym'. Il se dirigea donc vers les chambres. Mais en chemin, il vit par la fenêtre deux filles de troisième qui avaient un comportement des plus louches. Il sortit et s'approcha lentement. Elles étaient en train de fumer ! Il eut un mouvement de recul, lui qui ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur de la cigarette ; mais aussitôt, une envie soudaine lui prit de s'approcher d'elles et de tirer une bouffée en leur compagnie.   
- Salut les filles ! lança-t-il. Alors on s'offre une petite pause pendant les cours ?   
Vous me faîtes goûter ?   
- Euh…t'es qui toi ?………bon…d'accord une petite bouffée mais tu n'en parles à personne !   
- Oki ! Pas de problèmes !   
L'une des filles lui tendit une cigarette. Il la prit entre son index et son majeur comme il l'avait vu faire tant de fois dans les films, un air prétentieux sur le visage. Il approcha la chose de sa bouche, posément. Au moment où le contact allait s'établir Jim débarqua en trombe en hurlant : "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?!! Vous devriez être en cours non ?! ". Sûrement habituées, les deux filles écrasèrent rapidement mais discrètement leur cigarette sous leur chaussure avec un air innocent. Odd, surpris, eu juste le temps de refermer son poing sur la sienne ce qui lui provoqua un sourire crispé. Il mit sa main douloureuse dans sa poche, le poing toujours fermé.   
- Dîtes-moi, mon petit Odd ! Vous me cacher quelquechose ! dit Jim les yeux fixés sur la mine de plus en plus blaffarde de Odd.   
- Non, non je vous assure…gnii…il n'y a rien, répondit-il entre ses dents serrées de douleurs.   
- Bon ! De toutes façons vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous devriez être en cours ! Alors je vous prierais de retourner dans vos salles de classe respectives !   
- Oui monsieur le professeur ! dirent en cœur les deux filles.   
Décidément elles devaient êtres franchement habituées à cette situation. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les salles de classe, précédé de Jim. Les élans douloureux de sa main reprirent de plus belle extirpant Odd de ses réflexions. "Aaaaaaaaaah ! " ne pût-il s'empêcher de hurler en sortant vivement la main de sa poche, ce qui eut pour effet non seulement d'attirer l'attention de toutes les classes environnantes et de Jim, mais surtout de faire sortir la cigarette de la poche. Il secoua fébrilement la main qui le faisait tant souffrir. "Oups ! " lâchèrent simultanément les deux élèves de troisièmes.   
- Ah ! C'était donc ça ! dit Jim d'un air triomphant. Et bien mes petits délinquants vous allez de ce pas me suivre chez le proviseur ! Et comptez vos orteils parce que vous n'allez pas en sortir indem croyez moi !!   
- Mais monsieur, supplia une des filles, on le connaît pas celui-là. On l'a jamais vu nous, on a rien fait !   
- Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes des habituées des locaux du proviseurs, Anna et Kizu ! Vous n'avez donc aucune raison d'avoir peur, vous allez en territoire connu, ironisa le professeur de gymnastique, on va d'ailleurs bientôt vous installer des tentes là-bas ! Et vous Odd, vous viendrez nous rejoindre après un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Et ne vous défilez pas surtout !   
Que de problèmes ! Voilà que Odd se retrouvait pris en flagrant délit d'un délit qu'il n'avait justement pas commis, et en plus avec des habituées du 'service des colles'. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal ; qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui prendre, lui qui avait une violente horreur de tous ces machins qui se fument ! Il partit en direction de l'infirmerie complètement abattu, deux regards emplis de rancune posés sur lui.   
  
Chacun des trois petits 'voyous' exposa sa version des faits au proviseur, séparément ; les deux habituées rejetèrent évidemment toute la faute sur Odd. Celui-ci expliqua néanmoins toute son histoire depuis la fâcheuse question de son professeur une demi-heure plus tôt, jusqu'à sa très douloureuse expérience à l'infirmerie où on lui avait appliqué une crème sur la main, ce qui lui avait causé une explosion de hurlements. Il s'en tira finalement avec deux heures de retenues et un gros bandage sur la paume ; il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux récidivistes mais la réponse ne l'intéressait pas vraiment en fait.   
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !!! Sécher les cours pour sauver le monde ne te suffit pas, il faut en plus que tu partes en courant pour aller fumer avec deux traînées de troisième ! Ulrick fulminait.   
- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! grimaça Odd encore en proie à d'affreuse souffrances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça en cour, et si je me suis enfui c'est parce qu'après la tête que j'ai tirée, je ne pouvais pas donner une mauvais réponse sans mourir de honte…et pour le reste….et bien je ne comprends pas !   
- Soit ! Je te crois…mais maintenant ça va vraiment devenir délicat de t'éclipser en plein cour pour aller sur Lyoko…..Enfin…arrêtons de parler de ça, ça me crispe !   
- Je n'attends que ça moi ! C'est toi qui t'emballes là, moi je ne dis rien, je souffre en silence c'est tout ! s'emporta Odd.   
- De quoi tu te plains ! Tu es entièrement responsable de ce qui t'arrive !   
- Je ne me plains pas justement !   
Les deux amis commençaient à crier de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que leurs cris parviennent aux oreilles attentives d'une certaine Sissi.   
- Salut Ulrickounet ! Tu sais s'il t'énerve, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, tu n'es pas obligé de rester à côté de ce…machin violet !   
- Sissi, on t'a rien demandé ! dit calmement Ulrick. Et franchement le 'machin' en question vaudra toujours mille fois mieux que le ver qui s'agite en ce moment devant moi.   
- Qu…pfff ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable un jour !   
- Tu pourrais me laisser tran…   
- Arrêtes Ulrick ! l'interrompit Odd on ne peut plus sérieusement, elle a raison. T'arrêtes pas de la rembarrer tout le temps. Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec elle des fois !   
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Odd ?!!!   
- Nabot, si c'est encore pour me balancer une de tes vannes stupides ne t'en donne pas la peine je m'en vais…   
Sissi s'éloigna passablement énervée, accompagnée par ses éternels sbires. Odd resta prostré un instant avant de prononcer d'une voix tremblante : "mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ". Ulrick passa rapidement de l'agacement à l'inquiétude.   
- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air normal ces derniers temps…   
- Ben en fait…je ne me sens pas particulièrement bizarre…je dirais même que je me sens normal mais…il m'arrive effectivement de sortir des trucs insensés…   
Perdu dans leurs réflexions ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où les attendait Jérémie et Yumi.   
  
Le début de l'après midi se déroula sans incidents particuliers, Aelita semblait avoir le droit à un peu de repos sur Lyoko depuis l'attaque massive de la nuit précédente.   
Jérémie était partit s'occuper de son interminable programme de matérialisation pour elle, Yumi était occupée à on ne sait quoi et Ulrick et Odd se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois assis sur un banc à discuter de choses et d'autres. Tout était donc on ne peut plus normal. Un groupe de fille passa devant eux. " Il est vraiment trop beau Ulrick ! On se demande pourquoi il traîne avec cette tapette là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? ". Odd ne pût retenir sa colère :   
- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?!!! Je vous ai insultés moi !   
Les filles s'arrêtèrent interloquées.   
- Mais…   
- Merci, j'en ai déjà suffisament bavé aujourd'hui pour que vous évitiez d'en rajoutez ! On ne se connaît pas alors évitez les propos insultant, okay !   
- Mais on n'a rien dit, faut te faire soigner euh…'je ne sais pas qui' ! Il est pas bien se mec !   
- Euh…Odd, dit Ulrick, elles n'ont rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris là, tu nous fais du surmenage, tu nous pètes les plombs ?!!   
- Quoi ?! Tu ne les as pas entendu ?!……enfin tu as peut-être raison, ça ne vaut pas le coup de s'énerver.   
Odd qui s'était levé précipitamment un instant auparavant se rassis, tendu. Yumi arriva de l'autre côté de la cour, un magazine à la main. "Coucou les garçons ! Oulà…Odd t'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir…   
- Ce n'est pas ça Yumi, il vient de péter les plombs et il est encore un peu sur les nerfs…   
- Euh…en fait je viens pour…euh…Ulrick ! Je voudrais te parler d'un truc et…tu veux pas venir une seconde ?   
Les mots de Yumi à peine prononcés Odd se mit à virer au rouge orange sanguine. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer à tout rompre. Ça tension d'il y a une seconde avait disparue et avait été remplacée par une gêne comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Presqu'au même moment Ulrick tourna à l'écarlate, confus. Mais alors qu'il remarquait la mine d'Odd, il reprit l'ascendant sur ses émotions, regardant son ami, interrogatif.   
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Odd ? Tu changes vraiment d'humeur comme de chemise aujourd'hui…mais pourquoi tu rougis ?   
- Ah ! je sais, ça doit être à cause de Milly, dit Yumi en apercevant celle-ci tout près.   
- Oh ! Arrête avec cette histoire ! rétorqua Odd qui avait repris ses esprits. Bon, là je vais vraiment finir par péter un plomb je vais me coucher.   
- Mais et les cours ?   
Mais déjà Odd s'était éloigné vers le bâtiment. Juste devant la porte il croisa deux garçons qui se disputaient violemment. Ils semblaient vraiment en colère et prêts à s'entretuer à la moindre inattention. En passant à côté d'eux, Odd donna spontanément un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle à proximité, la renversant dans un vacarme infernal. Les antagonistes arrêtèrent aussitôt de se montrer les dents, interloqués comme toute la cour par ce comportement impulsif. Odd, confus se précipita à l'intérieur pour éviter leur regard accusateur.   
  
Jérémie commençait à fatiguer, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il passait toutes ses journées sur ce programme sans résultat. Il avait besoin d'une petite pause. Il éteignit son ordinateur et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cour de récréation. Arrivé en bas il croisa Odd.   
- Tiens ? T'en tires une tête ! On dirait que tu portes toutes les peines de la Terre sur tes épaules !   
- Hum…C'est un peu ça, répondit Odd l'air absent.   
- Et tu vas où comme ça ?   
- Vais me coucher ! J'en est marre de cette sale journée !   
- Hein ! fit Jérémie avec une mine interloquée. Et euh…t'oublies pas qu'on a un devoir de physique à rendre pour demain ?   
- Ah ! Non, non ça va, c'est l'exercice 12 p204 c'est ça ?   
- Euh…oui mais…   
- Bon il est facile alors je monte, je le fais, puis je vais me coucher…à demain.   
Odd continua son chemin. Quelle surprise ! Odd n'a jamais été fichu de faire le moindre exercice en science et non seulement il se souvient duquel il s'agit mais en plus il a l'intention de le faire ?! Voilà qui avait de quoi surprendre Jérémie.   
Une fois dans la cour il ne vit point Yumi et Ulrick ; "Ben tout le monde déserte. Dans ce cas je retourne à mon programme" pensa Jérémie avant de faire demi-tour d'un air blasé.   
  
Odd ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Il prit ses affaires de cours et entreprit de faire les exercices. Alors…et bien il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y comprenait rien de rien à ces trucs de machins scientifiques. Pourtant, tout lui avait semblé si clair un instant plus tôt ; et de quels exercices s'agissait-il déjà ? Non, décidément ce n'était pas la journée. Il referma le livre et alla s'étendre sur son lit harrassé par une journée épuisante en événements. "Je comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive mais j'espère qu'après un profond sommeil tout rentrera dans l'ordre"pensa-t-il.   
  
"Odd n'est pas là ?interrogea le professeur. S'il continue ainsi il va vraiment mal finir…   
Au regard inquisiteur du professeur Ulrick et Jérémie ne purent répondre que par un haussement d'épaule on ne peut plus désolé.   
- Franchement demain Ulrick il faut que tu le remues parce que là ça devient inquiétant.   
- T'as raison Jérémie, mais comment tu veux que je m'y prenne ? "Salut Odd ! Bon hier tu as été un vilain garçon alors maintenant tu va aller en cour bien sagement"…Non, ça le fait pas du tout...   
Jérémie ne sembla pas non plus très convaincu par l'interprétation d'Ulrick.   
  
Une foule immense l'acclamait. Une telle communion l'unissait à son public que les cœurs battaient à l'uni-son. Le moindre de ses mouvements provoquait une déferlante fiévrieuse dans la fosse. Quel rêve magnifique ! Il allait entamer une nouvelle chanson. "Ooouuuuaaaaiiiis ! Odd on t'aime !", "T'es le meilleur !!!" "Mais où peut bien être passé ce bon à rien ? ", le public était vraiment chaud ce soir mais…hein ?!! Qui avait dit ça ?!   
Odd se releva en sursaut. Aucun bruit. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu quelqu'un parler. Juste à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit violemment le faisant sauté au plafond.   
" Et bien mon garçon ! ricana Jim. Je vois que le règlement à du mal à rentrer dans votre petite tête ! Vous courrez de gros risques vous savez !!   
- Oh non…soupira Odd.   
Il suivit le professeur de gym jusqu'à la salle de classe.   
- Cette fois tâchez d'y rester ! Parce que là je ne promets rien en ce qui concerne votre futur proche.   
- Oui monsieur…mais vous voyez…   
- Non, pas la peine d'essayer de vous justifier ! Allez zou ! En cours !   
Odd s'éxécuta complètement déprimé et s'assis à sa place sous le regard accusateur de ses camarades ; même Ulrick et Jérémie le regardaient de travers.   
- Après cette interruption, reprenons le cours ! dit madame Hertz. Donc dans cette équation on prend ceci et…   
La barbe ! l'extirper d'un si beau rêve pour ça…" Il y en a qui se croit quand même tout permis". Et puis qui est-ce que ça intéresse de savoir ce qu'on va faire de 'ceci' ? "Zut ! J'ai oublié d'éteindre la télé ce matin". Il y a des jours où les éléments sont contre vous "peut-être qu'avec ce pull j'arriverai…" et personne ne veut vous comprendre, c'est vraiment " I find my way ! lalala…" fatiguant, on " à lui plaire" préfèrerait rester "que va faire O'neil ? " coucher mais "pourquoi Sissi" même là on vient "peut-être qu'il ira" vous réveiller pour "s'intéresse autant à ce" pour quoi ? Pour "mec là, Ulrick" nous traîner jusqu'à "mais avec un zeste de citron" ce cour sur les "tiens il pleut" tribulations du "voyager au Népal" 2x² ! "avec six euros". Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyant ! " Je comprend rien !! " C'est même agaçant à la fin…" Pourquoi pas ?"   
- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce tapage !! hurla Odd en tapant son point meurtri sur la table. Vous pouvez pas vous taire une minute !   
- Mais…Un peu de respect !vocifora le professeur outrée. Je ne vous permet pas d'intervenir comme ça à brûle pourpoint dans mon cours.   
- Comment ça ! Mais tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler !   
"Il est dingue celui-là !". Odd se leva d'un bond les mains sur les oreilles. "Personne n'a rien dit imbécile ! "   
- Mais taisez vous ! Je vous en prie taisez-vous ! Odd était au bord des larmes. S'il vous plaît !   
Il se mit à genoux. " Ça casse la monotonie du cour". Il agitait la tête de droite à gauche en hurlant.   
- C'est pas bientôt fini cette comédie ! s'agaça le professeur.   
Mais madame Hertz ne put approcher Odd avant qu'il ne se précipite vers l'extérieur en hurlant. Toute la classe resta prostrée, stupéfaite.   
- Ce garçon ne va vraiment pas bien…Il faudrait peut-être en faire part à la psychologue scolaire…   
Cela dit la classe retourna à ses équations.   
  
Jérémie, Yumi et Ulrick se réunirent d'urgence, très inquiets du comportement d'Odd.   
- Ce n'est pas normal ! commença Ulrick.   
- Ça c'est encore à voir, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Yumi. Plus sérieusement, il y aurait du Xana là-dessous que je ne serai pas étonnée…   
- Le problème c'est qu'aucune tour n'est activée alors…   
- C'est vrai Ulrick, l'interrompit Jérémie, mais Xana avait bien réussi à contaminer Aelita sans activer de tour lors de la dernière tentative de matérialisation…   
- Ça ne nous éclaire pas beaucoup sur ce qui arrive à Odd, reprit Yumi.   
- Justement à ce sujet j'ai mené ma petite enquête, dit Jérémie d'un air grave. Et ce que j'en ai conclu n'est pas très réjouissant mais selon toute probabilité et bien…   
- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'emporta Ulrick de plus en plus inquiet pour son meilleur ami.   
- En fait tout concorde ! Son attitude lorsque nous avons croisé Milly, sa première fuite en cour, l'histoire de la cigarette, le fait qu'il est pris la défense de Sissi, le fait qu'il comprenne quelquechose à la physique et qu'il est envie de faire ses exercices, la poubelle…   
- Bon bah viens en au fait !   
- Et bien à chaque fois, sa réaction correspondait plus ou moins à ce qui se passait autour de lui…et donc je pense qu'il est devenu…empathe !   
- Hein ! En pâtes ?!!! s'exclama Yumi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour à deux euros !!   
- Mais non ! Empathe…e.m.p.a.t.h.e. Il souffre d'empathie ! En fait il s'agit normalement d'un don qu'ont certaines personnes de se mettre à la place des gens, de ressentir ce que les autres ressentent. Ce sont généralement des religieux, des personnes travaillant dans l'humanitaire…   
- Comme sœur Thérésa !!   
- Si tu veux Ulrick…cela leur permet d'aider au mieux les gens mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cas aussi fort. Souvenez-vous, il s'est plaint plusieurs fois de paroles dîtes par des personnes qui…n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche ! Il est fort probable qu'il en soit arriver à devenir télépathe !   
- Et t'appelle ça un don ?!!! s'indigna Yumi.   
- Et bien, normalement les personnes 'atteintes' sont adultes et ont eu le temps d'apprendre à vivre avec leur don et à le maîtriser pour s'en servir au mieux…mais…   
- Mais là ça lui est venu d'un coup, compris aussitôt Yumi, le processus a été très rapide ! D'abord il ressentait ce que nous ressentions d'où le fait qu'il est roug…euh…peu importe ! Puis il s'est mis à entendre nos pensées superficielles ! C'est trop louche, là c'est sûr ! c'est forcément un coup de Xana !!   
- Surtout que ça l'a prit quand on est sorti du souterrain ! Donc en revenant de Lyoko…   
- Mais oui ! Jérémie s'éclaira. Le freulion vert ! C'est sûrement lui le responsable ! Et c'est pour ça que Xana n'a pas activé de tour…pour éviter que l'on revienne dans le passé ! Il ne va tarder à agir maintenant.   
- Il avait sûrement prévu de nous contaminer nous aussi, dit Ulrick. Il pensait ainsi pouvoir nous affaiblir pour avoir les mains libres pour ces plans machiavéliques…   
- Effectivement, dans son état il sera incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, acquiesça Jérémie, et ça risque encore d'empirer…   
- A quel point ?   
- Et bien il pourrait perdre définitivement la raison, voir il même tenter de se s…   
- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Ulrick. On a compris alors maintenant on se bouge et le sauve ! Comment on peut s'y prendre ?   
  
Il doit bien y avoir des vers par ici ! Par là, non plutôt ici… Ah non ! Il devait résister. Il pensait qu'il serait au calme en allant dans le parc mais les oiseaux avaient aussi leurs petites préoccupations. "Allez-vous en ! " cria Odd en gesticulant. Aaah ! enfin un peu de calme. Ça commençait à le fatiguer…mais où pouvait-il bien y avoir des noisettes par ici ?   
  
- Et bien en le revirtualisant on devrait pouvoir le rematériasliser, expliqua Jérémie. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'Odd accepte de nous suivre…   
- …   
A ce moment, l'écran de son ordinateur donna un signal d'alarme.   
- Jérémie ! c'était Aelita. Xana a activé une tour…enfin non…deux tours !! Et il a vraiment sortit l'artillerie lourde là ! Si vous pouviez venir rapidement !   
- Bingo ! réagit Yumi. Il fallait s'y attendre, attaque en masse !   
- On arrive ! Tiens encore deux minutes !   
Les trois amis se précipitèrent dans le couloir passant en flèche devant Jim, resté perplexe devant tant de précipitation.   
-Attend…bon…   
Ils avaient déjà disparus dans le parc. Il cherchèrent rapidement Odd du regard.   
  
Odd était à quatre pattes reniflant le sol avec nervosité. "Mais où est-il ? ". Cela ressemblait de près à du Yumi ça. Il se releva et s'éloigna de l'endroit où il avait 'entendu' son amie.   
  
- On arrivera pas à le ramener, se lamenta Jérémie.   
- Odd ! appela Ulrick. Odd! On a besoin de toi! Viens s'il te plaît!   
On entendit une petite voix au loin: "Allez vous-en ! Laissez moi tranquille. "   
- Bon Ulrick il faut qu'on y aille, dit Yumi. Aelita ne pourra pas tenir longtemps   
- D'accord…Odd ! T'es minable ! Ça te ressemble pas! Tu n'aurais jamais laissé tomber comme ça ! Bats-toi non d'un….Franchement…   
Ils se dirigèrent vers les égoûts. À ce moment le sol se mit à trembler. Ils pressèrent d'avantages leurs pas. Ils croisèrent en chemin un kankrela que Xana avait dû matérialiser mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas préférant l'éviter soigneusement.   
- Bon, Yumi, Ulrick, allez directement aux scanners, dit Jérémie alors qu'ils descendaient par le monte-charge.   
  
Ils avaient sûrement raison mais ils ne savaient pas se qu'Odd ressentait à ce moment. Il n'y avait quasiment plus aucune émotions personnelles en lui, seulement un amas d'émotions diverses sans rapport les unes avec les autres et qui se battaient pour attirer son attention. "Détruire". Odd fut surpris par ce mot ; "Détruire". Qui pouvait à ce point avoir un instinct de destruction ? Il regarda alentour mais ne vit rien d'autres que les écureuils omnubilés par leurs provisions. Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir.   
  
- Bon voilà ! Vous êtes matérialisés dans le territoire du désert. Aelita est juste derrière vous.   
- Bien reçu.   
Aelita se precipita vers eux, quelques kankrelas à ses trousses.   
- Heureuse de vous voir !   
- Pas de problème Aelita ! On s'occupe de tes admirateurs !dit Ulrick.   
- Et…Odd n'est pas avec vous ?   
- Euh non…On t'expliquera après, pour l'instant, sus à l'ennemie, rugit Yumi.   
Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser du menu fretin mais déjà ils virent se qui les attendaient au pied de la tour ; un véritable régiment de mégatanks accompagné par une importante escorte aérienne.   
- Oulà…   
- En plus il y a deux tours activées. L'autre est dans le territoire de la banquise, expliqua Aelita.   
- Quoi ?!! On n'est pas sortit d'affaire on dirait, analysa Ulrick.   
- En fait je crois qu'il suffira de désactiver une des deux tours seulement ; l'autre suivra si l'on opère un saut dans le temps, les rassura passablement Jérémie.   
La tâche s'annonçait bien rude. En plus d'être très nombreux les ennemis semblaient étrangement bien organisés.   
  
"Détruire", "détruire" ; apparemment il y en avait plusieurs. Odd se recroquevilla, les mains sur les oreilles. Une fille traverqsa son champs de vision en courant, bientôt suivit par des êtres atypiques, montés sur de frêles pattes de crabe et munis d'un unique œil au milieu du front. C'était donc ça…Mais Odd ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps.   
  
Chaque assaut se soldait par un échec. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à abattre un seul ennemie et pour peu que Xana se décide à attaquer, la partie serait fini. Ulrick commençait à fatiguer à cause de son triplicata infructueux et Yumi désespérait de pouvoir passer les défense avec son éventail.   
  
"Cible accrochée". Odd leva la tête et vit un kankrela l'œil pointé dans sa direction. Il esquissa un mouvement vers la droite ; "calcul de la trajectoire ; impact dix degrés à droite". Odd changea brusquement de direction et évita le tir ennemi. "Danger !Danger !". Si seulement ces écureuils pouvaient se taire ! Il contourna le monstre et lui assena un violent coup de bâton dans l'œil. " Ciblzsqx….". Au moins cette expérience confirmait une chose : à par des lignes de codes basiques ces bestioles n'avaient rien dans le crâne. "Danger ! Danger !".   
- Mais vous allez tous arrêtez de penser à la fin ! cria Odd qui se rendit aussitôt compte de l'absurdité de sa requête.   
"Détruire !", "détruire !", "détruire !". Les renforts arrivaient. Odd était au bord de l'explosion cérébrale.   
- Si ça continue je vais tout casser ! Taisez-vous ! hurla-t-il de plus en plus fort en boucle. Laissez moi tranquille !   
  
Moins cinquante points de vie. Les sbires de Xana étaient passés à l'attaque ; la tâche était vraiment ardues. Le plus inquiétant était surtout cette organisation dont ils faisaient montre. Ils rabattaient Yumi et Ulrick dans un endroit pour mieux les prendre à revers.   
- Ils établissent des stratégies maintenant ?s'inquiéta Jérémie. Ça va vraiment pas bien du tout là…   
- Ça on avait remarqué, répliqua Yumi, trouve plutôt une solution.   
- Je cherche, je cherche ! Mais avant toute chose protégez Aelita !   
- On essaie, on essaie…   
De nouveau Yumi venait de se faire toucher. Il ne lui restait plus que trente point de vie.   
  
"J'ai peur…". Enfin un peu de calme ; Odd avait trouvé un petit coin au fond du parc où les kankrelas ne semblaient pas s'être attardés. Bien sûr il y avait ces satanés écureuils mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. "Je ne veux pas mourir". Qui plus est, on finissait par s'habituer à ce besoin incessant de nourriture. "Nooon ! ". Ah ! Odd eu un déclic. Quelqu'un semblait dans une très mauvaise situation. Il se leva d'un bond. Il courut dans ce qui lui semblait être la direction de cette pensée. A droite, à gauche et hop ! Là ! Derrière l'arbre ! Il s'arma d'un bout de bois et se précipita sur le kankrela. Il lui décocha un coup bien placé avant de se précipiter pour voir si la victime n'avait rien. Ouf ! Elle était seulement évanouie.   
  
- Je crois que cette fois c'est la dernière, dit Ulrick fataliste.   
Il venait de se prendre un tir de mégatank de plein fouet et il ne lui restait que dix points de vie pour anéantir dix, quinze voir vingt ennemies.Yumi servait de bouclier humain à Aelita.   
- On ne tiendra pas longtemps…   
Jérémie se résignait :   
- Oui…vous vous êtes bien battu mais là….   
- Là quoi ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit de me battre jusqu'au bout ! Ce n'est pas quelques jouets virtuels qui devraient vous impressionner !   
Jérémie se retourna bouche bée. Odd était là devant lui, arborant un grand sourire.   
- Sergent Odd, Prêt à décoller !   
- Eh les amis ! Devinez qui arrive ! dit Jérémie avec enthousiasme.   
- C'est partit !   
Odd courut jusqu'aux scanners. "Virtualisation !". Odd arrivait enfin sur Lyoko.   
- Odd t'aurais pu faire plus vite, on n'a…   
- Je sais Ulrick ! interrompit Odd. Je sais tous ce qui se passe ici. Allez, on se bouge ! Ici maître Y'Odd'aaa ! On va voir ce qu'ils ont dans le cerveau ces pantins !   
- T'en fais pas un peu trop?   
Mais Odd semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Il se dirigea vers Aelita.   
- Bien. Pour l'instant tu ne bouges pas. Mais dès que je te fais signe tu cours en ligne droite jusqu'à la tour sans poser de question okay ?   
- Euh…   
- Okay ?! répéta Odd avec un ton un peu plus injonctif.   
- D'ac...D'accord !   
Odd partit vers la droite du régiment ennemi. " Laissez une brèche au milieu". Il fit un signe à Yumi. "Groupe 1 sur la gaisha ! ".   
- Yumi ! Fonce tout droit et…ordonna Odd   
Yumi s'éxécuta. "Groupe 2 à revers ! ".   
- Ulrick prend à gauche tout de suite !   
- Mais…   
- Tout de suite !!!   
Ulrick se précipita sur la gauche se retrouvant juste derrière le groupe 2. "Groupe 1 et 3 sur le singe ! ".   
- Eh ! Je suis pas un singe moi ! se pleignit Odd. Je suis un félin…   
Et comme pour le prouver il s'élança à quatre pattes entre les groupe 1 et 3. Ulrick parvînt enfin à pulvériser deux freulions.   
- Yumi ! Saute à droite…maintenant !   
Elle s'éxécuta. Elle évita ainsi le tir traître du groupe 2. Ulrick bondit pour s'occuper d'un mégatank. Chose faite. Mais alors qu'il courait vers le suivant :   
- Ulrick demi-tour ! Direction Aelita !   
- …   
"Groupe 3 repli sur la tour".   
- Yumi tu fonces sur la tour   
Ulrick se précipita, élimina un freulion et s'interposa entre un mégatank et Aelita. Dévirtualisation.   
- Bien, Aelita c'est maintenant !   
Elle prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou. Odd la croisa en sens inverse et s'occupa d'un mégatank qui s'apprétait à ouvrir le feu. " Tous sur la fille au cheveux rose ! ".   
- Yumi ! Ils foncent tous sur Aelita !   
- Compris.   
Odd repartit à contre sens. Yumi élimina un freulion. Elle contourna la petite troupe pour faire demi-tour et escorter Aelita. En voyant les sbires de Xana lui foncer dessus celle-ci ralentit.   
- Aelita ferme les yeux mais cours !!!   
- Yumi prête à une scéance de migraine ?   
Odd se débarrassa encore de deux freulions. L'ennemi avait beau tirer, il anticipait tout les tirs.   
- Maintenant Yumi tu fais voler Aelita !   
- Qu…   
Mais elle s'éxécuta aussitôt. Juste à ce moment une pluie de rayon s'abattit là où se trouvait Aelita quelques secondes plus tôt. Certains tirs continuèrent cependant leur route et vinrent percuter Yumi. Dévirtualisation. Aelita retomba derrière la troupe. Le temps que ceux-ci fasse demi-tour, Odd les avait dépassés. La voie était libre.   
- Bien, à mon tour.   
Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, tous les sbires se mirent à tirer vers Aelita. Odd s'interposa et s'abattit violemment sur le sol avant de se désintégrer le sourire aux lèvres. Aelita avait enfin atteint la tour…   
  
Retour vers le passé.   
  
Quelle belle journée ! Odd, Ulrick, Yumi et Jérémie se promenaient dans le parc en discutant de choses et d'autres.   
- Oh ! Regardez ! Un écureuil, s'exclama Jérémie.   
- Euh…Jérémie ! gémit Odd. Ne me parle pas d'écureuils s'il te plaît…   
Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, de ces rires que l'on a lorsque l'on vient d'échapper à une catastrophe.   
- Au fait Odd…fit timidement Ulrick. Merci d'être venu..   
- Mais non, c'était tout à fait normal ! On est ami non ?   
- Oui mais…tu étais dans un sacré état quand même…   
Ils continuaient de marcher tranquillement, détendus.   
- C'est quand même marrant, souleva Jérémie. La malédiction lancée par Xana lui-même c'est retourné contre lui…Sans ça on aurait vraiment eu aucune chance.   
- C'est le revers de la médaille, continua Odd. Mais je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré vos mines ébahis lorsque je vous donnais des ordres. Hihi !   
- Mouais…mais il faut admettre que sans tes supers pouvoirs on aurait vraiment souffert Ulrick et moi…Au fait, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?   
- Oui ! Mais je commençais à m'y faire…et puis ça peut s'avérer utile…mais bon maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne…   
Yumi et Jérémie commencèrent à se diriger vers le réfectoire. Odd retint Ulrick par le bras.   
- Au fait…ça te dirait de savoir ce que pense réellement Yumi de toi ?   
- Euh…Comment ça ? Euh…c'est-à-dire…non…je ne veux pas savoir et surtout je m'en fiche !   
- Vraiment ?!! Pourtant c'était super intéressant mais alors ce qu'on appelle super intéressant…ouais…   
- Euh…en fait…elle pense quoi ? dit timidement Ulrick.   
- Ah non ! C'est trop tard fallait dire oui tout à l'heure !   
- S'il te plaît !  
- Non, non, non...   
- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux ? demanda Yumi.   
- Vas-y, dis Odd…suppliait Ulrick.   
- Et non…………


End file.
